Misplaced Feelings
by LadyRed09
Summary: Victorias time with Dominick was short but intense. What happens when he is subject to viewing the tempestuous relationship between the love of his life and her husband.


She sat in the centre of her bed, swirling the liquid in the glass between her fingers. Tipping the glass between her lips the slow burn of the scotch hit the back of her throat, sending a gush of warmth through her body. The ice cubes clanking slightly as they reassemble their place in the bottom of the glass.

She thought about the moment her eyes locked with Dominick in the bar... the evening that followed made her nerves stand on end, and that moist feeling between her thighs ached for familiarity. _His hand ran up the inside of her leg, finding contact with the place she needed him most. She couldn't help her hips automatically responding, thrusting forward against his palm. His movements were hard and specific, eliciting the responses that haunted his dreams all these years. She couldn't control the gasp that followed when he withdrew his hand and covered her mouth with his focus now on the heat penetrating his mouth and the thigh she had placed so perfectly between his thighs._

Her thoughts shifted when a noise broke her thoughts. He moved through the room as his finger raised to cover his lips, like he knew exactly what he was doing. Momentarily she held the thought that he had manifested against her sanity, questioning the remnants of her recently savored drink. When he pushed forward slowly and raised his hand to touched her calf she realised that the heat radiating from his touch was indeed a reality. Their eyes connected and for a moment she felt every beat of her heart, radiating like a banging in her ears. His hand travelled up her leg and stopped as it slid behind her knee, gripping her as if she may slip away at any moment. The force moved the pooled heat from her scotch further south, to an area that was recently burning similarly for the same man. _His effects were uncontrollable, her mind moving at immense speed as his touch radiated every nerve of her body. His eyes penetrating and accusatory in their depth and understanding. Her underwear was saturated from a simple touch. She knew has she been standing her knees would have given out..._

He moved his hand to cup her breast and she couldn't help but whimper slightly against his mouth. His leg moved on to the bed and his body over her...when the click to the adjoining door had her roll his body in one quick motion off the bed. Realising instantly the cause of the sudden shift of mood and panic, he opened the closet door and stood within the confines of its darkness, his eyes never leaving hers.

Conrad entered with a scotch in one hand and a look in his eye that made Victoria realise he hadn't heard or noticed a thing.

"What do you want Conrad?" she asked, her words dripping with the unmanaged anger of their interruption.

"What do I want...what do I want Victoria? I want an explanation for your evident absence while our son was being beaten half to death." His words spat a venom she knew was misplaced.

"Don't be so dramatic Conrad, I told you I was in the city on business. As for the specifics, they are simply none of your concern or business." She sighed back. She watched as his eyes moved up her leg to where her nightgown sat high on her thigh, his gaze shifted the heat of her earlier interaction into a motion that urged to make her pull the covers around herself. She saw it instantly, the pools of his eyes darkening as his gaze rested on the dip of her cleavage. His hate turned to lust in a way that had always frightened her and eyes and her mind shifted to the man her body longed for... "Conrad did you simply come into my room to interrogate me, or what there something else? Quite frankly I am exhausted and would prefer the inquisition at a later time." She had hoped her dismissal of his wanting gaze would be enough to move this interaction along. Instead Conrad moved forward, his hand griping the same place on her leg that Dominick had previously caressed, the feeling was now harsh and brought a burn to her midsection. Conrad ran his hand up her leg firmly and wasting no time he slipped his hand under her underwear, pushing a finger between her folds. Her back arched at the unwanted invasion, her body not ready for the force of his actions. His drink left his hand and he stroked her hard and fast, his mouth finding hers. She felt revolting, and yet her body responded in a way that posed no barrier. Her mind was on Dominick, she could feel his gave on them as Conrad took what was "contracted' by vows to him. She could stop it, she knew she could. But the fight was never worth the outcome.

Conrad moved down her body, his mouth focusing on her neck. Victoria made eye contact with the gaze burning hate through the room. He hated her husband, he always had... but she understood it was all for all the wrong reasons. She couldn't help but moan, as Conrad's teeth found her nipple, pushing her dress down further. She watched Dominick's breath get heavier, his eyes never leaving hers as his body still showed evidence of his arousal. She moaned again, only this time it wasn't the hardness that pushed against her centre, but her imagining the hands that were on her not minutes ago, and his perfect body sliding against hers as he entered her in one slow and deep motion...


End file.
